<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Really, Miss Granger by Snowflake_Dazzle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031352">Really, Miss Granger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake_Dazzle/pseuds/Snowflake_Dazzle'>Snowflake_Dazzle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Back to Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Room of Requirement, Strictly Lumione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake_Dazzle/pseuds/Snowflake_Dazzle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has returned to Hogwarts for her Eighth Year. When a Halloween Ball is announced, she gets to know a former Death Eater quite well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Strictly Lumione Back to Hogwarts Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written for the Strictly Lumione’s Back to Hogwarts fest. Thank you to LolitaWeasley for being an awesome beta. All mistakes are my own. </p>
<p>I don't any of these characters, they are just fun to play with!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eighth year started much more somber than past years had for me. There were a total of seven Eighth Years who returned; two Hufflepuff, two Ravenclaws, two Slytherins, and me. No other Gryffindors returned, but I was there just to finish my degree, not make friends. But that plan went out the door the first week after being paired with Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass on a project. What I learned was they had a wicked sense of humor, and without house rivalries, they were the peers I had longed for since I started school. And Draco apologized for his years of picking on me, stating that was what was expected of him as a Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As September turned to October, Headmistress McGonagall announced there would be a Halloween Ball this year that would also be a gala to raise funds to finish the repairs needed at Hogwarts. The wizarding elite would be welcomed to Hogwarts as well as Ministry Members. I knew this would be a great chance to meet some of the Department Heads and see about job opportunities for when I graduated. The Headmistress also announced the Hogwarts Governors would be staying in the Castle for the week before the Halloween Ball to help with decorations and to see all the repairs that still needed to be done. They would also appear in a few classes. As the only place with room in the Castle, the Governors who chose to stay at Hogwarts would be in the Eighth Year Dorm, which was opened special this year. The Headmistress didn’t know how many Governors of the thirteen would be staying, but the Eighth Years were to be accommodating for those who did choose to stay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the day went by quickly. That night, Daphne asked me if I would like to go dress shopping with her during the next Hogsmeade visit. Plans were made over our Arithmancy homework. The following morning at breakfast, Draco received a letter. As he read it, he grew redder and grimaced.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems like someone let Lucius back on the Board of Governors, and he will be staying at Hogwarts for the week. Just when I thought I could live my own life,” Draco complains as he hangs his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had heard Lucius had been working with the Ministry to capture the remaining Death Eaters and had just been sentenced to house arrest for a few months, but I had not heard he was one of the Governors again.  Although, I was not sure who was a Hogwarts Governor and who wasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Won’t your mother be mad he will be away from the Manor so long? Travel is so easy for witches and wizards, so I can’t imagine many are staying,” I ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not public knowledge, but since you’re my friend and I know you won’t spread this around, my parents finalized their divorce just before we returned to Hogwarts. Mother moved to be closer to her sister, Andromeda, while Father remains in Wiltshire. I suspect he’s bored and this is why he will be here for the week rather than return home each night,” Draco explains as Daphne takes his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, that must be hard for you, Draco. We can try to help keep you busy while your Father is here if you want,” Daphne offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. Maybe he’ll be too busy tormenting McGonagall while he’s here to pay too much attention to me,” Draco said as he rose from the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three weeks went by quickly and on Sunday, October 25, Headmistress McGonagall had everyone in their full school uniform at our house tables as the Eighth Year table was being converted to a table for the Governors for the night. As there were also Ministry officials coming as well, the extra room was needed. Seven men and six women sat around the table while the Minister and several other heads sat at the head table. The Great Hall felt full for the first time since the Battle of Hogwarts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for the first time since First Year, I felt out of place. I had grown accustomed to sitting next to Draco and Daphne and hearing their tales of the day. If it was any other day, I would join them as school rules had been relaxed and students could sit with who they wanted other than special occasions like this. And other than Ginny, I was not familiar with many of the younger years. But Ginny, as a Prefect, was needed near the First and Second Years to ensure they followed the rules. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The meal drug on. The Headmistress gave a speech about how far the school’s come while Minister Kingsley spoke of unity within Wizarding Britain. And how well the Aurors were doing rounding up the remaining supporters of Tom Riddle. Praise was given to Harry and Ron for their dedication to the Ministry and Hermione couldn’t help but feel a bit snubbed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If it wasn’t for me, those two wouldn’t be where they are now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tuned out the rest of the remarks and played with my food. I had been raised not to do this, but tonight I would rather be anywhere but here. And no one was paying attention to me. I had done well with secluding myself this year. Or so I thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Miss Granger? Playing with your food is bad manners,” a deep voice drawled and a shiver went down my spine. The last time I heard that voice was before Bellatrix Lestrange tortured me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It may be bad manners, Mr. Malfoy, but that person was very dull and I needed to do something to stay awake,” I shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is done now and we have all been released for the evening. Would you be so kind as to accompany me back to your Hall? I’m afraid the directions I received were a bit vague,” Mr. Malfoy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could ask Draco as well, Mr. Malfoy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He seems to want as much space from me as possible and has already left. Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did that hurt asking a Mudblood for help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t use that word. And it is never an imposition to get help from a beautiful woman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was not the tune you were singing when we last met.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon me. What does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nevermind. Follow me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than following me, Mr. Malfoy takes my arm closest to him and loops it through his elbow. Baffled, we walked like this back to the dorms without saying a word. But we got many stares and glares as we went.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. You wanted me to come with you so you wouldn’t be attacked in the halls. Please know it was implemented that wands won’t work in the halls this year as Headmistress McGonagall thought tensions were still running a bit high,” I said once we reached the portrait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Miss Granger. Why is it so hard to see I wanted to walk with you?” Mr. Malfoy asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe because until this point, you have sneered at me and thought me beneath you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unity</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” I say to open the portrait. “I do hope you know which room is yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walked away and left Mr. Malfoy alone. My only hope was he would leave me alone for the rest of the week while he was here. Something about our interaction bothered me, but I couldn’t figure out what bothered me so. Was I wrong?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The following morning Mr. Malfoy was already seated at the Eighth Year table with a full breakfast and a cup of what looked like tea, sitting in the corner I usually take. To be defiant, I chose the other corner. I was not in the mood to make small talk this morning. But again, fate was not on my side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Miss Granger. Will you please join me?” Mr. Malfoy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you but I need to re-read my Transfiguration homework before my first class,” I use as an excuse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I did have to re-read my essay, but I knew it was already to my usual standard. Picking at my fruit bowl, I looked through what we would be covering in my first class. As more people came in, the louder the hall became. Fifteen minutes before Transfiguration, I got up to leave just to find I had a tail. Turning around, I saw Mr. Malfoy behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you, Mr. Malfoy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I may, Miss Granger, I would like to follow you to classes today to see how they are conducted. I understand you have a new Transfiguration teacher this year as well as Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Mr. Malfoy stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Correct. And you are welcome to sit in on any classes while you are here. I would think you would want to follow Draco to his classes,” I say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got the impression last night he would prefer to spend as little time with me as possible while I am here,” Mr. Malfoy said,  sounding a bit sad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have taken to sitting in the rear of the class as the Eighth Years have joined Seventh Years for classes and I don’t know many people. This should give you a good view of the room and how the Professors teach,” I concede.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We made it through the day without many interruptions. I was sad to not sit with Draco and Daphne in DADA and Mr. Malfoy seemed bored while we were in Herbology. During lunch, he questioned me about the new professors and how I thought they compared to previous years teachers. He also included bits he had learned over the years about Dark Arts and how today’s Defense lesson would help. I could see where Draco gets his intelligence from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I excused myself after dinner to work on my homework in the library. Most people know to leave me alone while I am in the Library. However, Mr. Malfoy had never gone to school with me and an hour after I left dinner I found a companion at my table when I returned from getting a book from the stacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Malfoy, what can I help you with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering if I could offer any assistance with your assignments. I have extensive knowledge of Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Mr. Malfoy offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, but I am currently working on my Arithmancy assignment for Thursday,” I say hoping he will get the hint and leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am quite proficient with Arithmancy as well. Can I offer you any assistance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… alright. I have this one equation that is not getting the results I thought it would. Would you look at it to see what may not be agreeing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two hours later and I was much further along on my assignments and had had a few debates with Mr. Malfoy about different theories that went into my assignments. He gave me some great ideas to think of while completing my work. This was the first time I hadn’t minded someone there while I worked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tuesday I only saw Mr. Malfoy during breakfast, and when he invited me to join him, I did. He was proving to be quite the conversationalist and I enjoyed sparring with him this way. I found I missed his presence while in class, although it was nice to work with Draco and Daphne again. And Draco apologized profusely for his father following me about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner, I indulge in a perk that Eighth Years had, which was a bath as large as the prefect’s bath. I had found most Eighth Years did not care for the bath, choosing to shower instead, but once a week I enjoyed a long soak. I must have had other things on my mind when I entered, as about five minutes into my bath the door opened. I quickly pulled bubbles over myself as I called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, occupied.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize, Miss Granger. Minerva told me about this bath and after the work I did today, a soak sounded lovely. I will leave and let you enjoy your bath,” Mr. Malfoy said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that I looked up to see him. He was standing there in a robe that was partly open on the top showing his defined, smooth pectoral muscles. The robe went to his knees and showcased his toned calves. A quick thought crossed my mind to see what the rest of him looked like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Mr. Malfoy. The bath would be large enough for both of us. I can turn away while you get in,” I offered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was I thinking?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Miss Granger? Are you sure you would be comfortable with that?” Mr. Malfoy asked, sounding sincere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that is fine. I have chosen the bubbles that don’t pop until the tub is drained, so we should be fully covered the entire time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned away so he could disrobe, but I was sorely tempted to turn around and watch. Once I heard the water splash and settle, I returned to my seated position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What had you worked on today, Mr. Malfoy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucius, please. And I was helping clear the rubble that remained on the east end of the castle. It is quite a shame to have lost the use of the classrooms this year,” Lucius explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most of those classes have other rooms they use, though. So it’s not like we are missing them much,” I reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it is still a shame that the castle is damaged at all, wouldn’t you agree Miss Granger?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione. And yes. Maybe you should have told your acquaintances to not harm the building,” I smirk, looking Lucius straight in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If only we could turn back time. I would make sure to tell them as we gathered,” Lucius smirked back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I risked the easy banter we had developed with my next question. “Would you change the past if you could?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That question is quite complicated. I do believe that Purebloods have an advantage over Muggleborns. Maybe not superior like Riddle wanted us to believe, but there is an advantage. Many Muggleborns that join our world try to change things that don’t need to be changed. However, they do bring some ideas that have helped Wizarding Britain. I am very fond of trousers, for instance, where my father preferred full robes rather than just outer robes as I wear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are ways to bring Muggleborns up to standards Purebloods have. There could be a primary school where students who are in Hogwarts’ book get invitations to as five-year-olds rather than starting without much knowledge at age eleven,” I counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you planning on going into education, Hermione?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at this time. I plan to get into the Department of Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To finish your work with House-elf freedom? Did you know there was a proposal that has come to the Wizengamot recently about this?” Lucius asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That hasn’t been reported in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daily Prophet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Have you seen the proposal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have, and I have some proposed changes as well. There is no part in the proposal about what to do about education for both house-elves and their owners. I could use some help there too,” Lucius admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you just admitted that,” I said, trying to hide my giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Miss Granger. I can admit when I’m wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I continued to giggle and saw Lucius was trying hard not to chuckle as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize. It’s not that funny. I’m just reminded of our first meeting at Flourish and Blotts. And how certain you seemed of everything. It is quite a contrast to you admitting you need assistance,” I say when my composure came back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do agree with you. I am working on changing some of my habits and I am aware there is still much for me to learn,” Lucius says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It takes a strong person to admit that,” I say with a hint of admiration in my tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We talk about nothing deep for the rest of our soak. After about an hour, Lucius moves to get out of the tub. Without warning, I had a great view of his backside. A tight arse held up by strong legs greeted me. And from my angle, I could see just the tip of his cock. At this, I closed my eyes to give him a bit of privacy as he dried off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for letting me join you, Hermione. Until tomorrow,” Lucius called before he walked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I waited a few minutes before I followed out of the room. I was happy to see the hall was empty and no one saw Lucius had left just before me. I had a restless night thinking about how the rest of Lucius would look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, why am I thinking about a man twice my age naked? Nothing can happen.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I finally fell asleep in the early hours and managed a few hours of sleep before my long day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wednesday was another quiet day. Eighth Years were required to patrol one night a week every other week and tonight was my night. I was happy to have all my homework for Thursday done on Monday so I wouldn’t have to come back and finish it after rounds. I had not seen Lucius since the night before and I wondered how he was today. I should be worried about how concerned I am about a man who would never be interested in me; however, he was a fine man to look at and challenged me as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I rounded the corner in the dungeon, I ran into Peeves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frizzy Missy Grangy. There’s trouble ahead. Stay away,” Peeves taunted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peeves, if you have another student stuck in a broom closet the Headmistress is going to banish you from Hogwarts,” I call back as he floats down the hall and vanishes just outside a known empty broom cupboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“PEEVES!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he doesn’t reappear. A jiggle of the handle lets me know it's not locked from the outside, but some cupboards lock from the inside to catch couples who sneak away to snog. I opened the door and just as it is fully open, I feel a push on my backside. And I hear Peeves laughing. The door slams shut as I fall onto a lump on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Miss Granger?” The lump drawls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Lucius, I’m sorry. Peeves made it seem like he locked another student in the broom cupboard. Let me try the door,” I explain</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need, I already have. It’s locked and thanks to the no magic in the corridors, we are now stuck,” Lucius says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well, the Professors check all the cupboards before they finish their rounds so we will be found eventually,” I say as I cuddle into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I realize what I am doing and freeze, “I’m sorry. I’m not here to molest you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are doing no such thing, Hermione. Any man would be happy to have a beautiful woman on his lap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am glad it is dark in here so he cannot see the blush that creeps up my neck and cheeks. “I’m hardly beautiful, Lucius. At least, no one has ever called me that before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then they are fools. You are quite beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ron says I talk too much and my hair is too big to be considered beautiful. And no one else will ever want to put up with me so he’ll marry me once he’s done dating whoever he wants,” I whisper, not sure why I’m admitting this to Lucius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you believe him? My dear, he doesn’t realize what a gem he had. I hope you aren’t waiting for him,” Lucius states.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one else is interested in boring me. I like books too much and I have been told I’m too smart. Molly told me wizards don’t like women smarter than them or those who work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those Weasley’s have filled your head with nonsense, Hermione. Yes, you are intelligent, but that just means you can converse with a variety of people. Tell me, who are you going to the Halloween Ball with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one asked me. I’m making an appearance, and will probably leave after an hour,” I mumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That won’t do. We will have a great evening, this I promise you,” Lucius proclaimed as he tilted my head up to see him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Our faces move closer and I’m not sure who moved the last bit as our lips meet. Just like the rest of him, Lucius’s lips are firm but smooth. I squeak a bit as his tongue enters my mouth. He confidently pulls me to straddle him and as our cores meet, I feel a bulge under me. I let Lucius take the lead, as I have no idea what I’m doing. Outside of the kiss Ron and I shared in May, I have had no experience. Well, Victor kissed my hand, but that doesn’t count. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This kiss, though, should be experienced by everyone. Well maybe not everyone, and maybe not by Lucius, but this was a kiss to get lost in. Lucius’s hands start to roam along my arms as he starts to nip and kiss along my neck. They boldly slip under my blouse and rise up my sides to just under my breast. Due to support charms, I had not worn a bra today and I now desperately want Lucius to touch me. Can I just ask? Would this be too forward of me? Do those in the Wizarding world have sex outside of marriage? They are quite backward in some of their thoughts and sex has never been mentioned at Hogwarts before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if he was reading my mind, Lucius cupped my boobs in his hands and gently tugged at my nipples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I see you, Hermione?” Lucius asked in a raspy voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My voice is gone, so I just nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to hear you verbally agree, Hermione,” Lucius responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” I squeak out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the word tumbled out of my mouth Lucius was lifting my vest and blouse over my head. His head immediately dipped and sucked on my breast. He went back and forth between them before his hand began to drift south. I flinched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, are you untouched?” Lucius asked with a confused look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” I mumbled again, hanging my head in shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dear, there is nothing to be ashamed of. But, I will not have your first time be in a broom cupboard. That would be a travesty. You deserve the best for your first time,” Lucius said as he brought my shirt back up to put on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that me you don’t want me any longer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Miss Granger? Please excuse how rude this is,” he said as he took my hand and placed it on his bulge. “I want you desperately. But you deserve better than these accommodations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And where would be better?” I ask, timidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bedroom for starters. Maybe with a fire going. And a time when we won’t be rushed,” Lucius proudly proclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had just set my shirt right but was still straddling Lucius when the door opened to see Professor Sprout looking in on us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, not who I was expecting to find. Come along; it’s curfew,” Professor Sprout said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peeves tricked us into this cupboard. That poltergeist is a menace,” Lucius proclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Sprout nodded good-heartedly but didn’t seem to believe him. At least she didn’t take points from Gryffindor for me being in a locked cupboard. When we made it back to the Eighth Year portrait, Lucius called out the password for us to enter. The room was empty once again and he walked me to my room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, Hermione,” he said as he gently kissed my lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, Lucius.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius followed me to classes again on Thursday. After each lesson, he would make observations about the instruction and point out where more information could be found about the subjects. He once again followed me to the Library after dinner and sat beside me this time rather than across from me. I should have suspected he had nefarious plans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had just sat back at the table after getting a book on the potions ingredient I wanted more information on when a hand landed on my knee. It slowly moved up and under my skirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucius, anyone could walk by and see us,” I exclaim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Miss Granger? You don’t think I thought of that? I cast a notice-me-not spell around this area shortly after we arrived. I would never want to harm your reputation,” Lucius said as his hand reached my knickers. “Let me show you how well I can multitask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see how well I can’t,” I retort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure you can. You, my dear, just haven’t had a chance to try it yet. Let me show you how well you can,” Lucius smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand rested outside my knickers for quite some time before his fingers began to draw circles around my mound slowly. And as wound up as I was, it didn’t take long to lose concentration. I reread the same sentence a few times before I gave up and looked at Lucius, who was reading my Charms essay and looked collected. Like he wasn’t torturing me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Lucius. You need to stop,” I begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s torture. I need something more. Or nothing at all so I can focus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All you had to do was ask, dear Hermione. I can give you more,” Lucius said as he turned toward me, his hand dipping beneath my knickers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His slim fingers found a wet entrance, which allowed them to explore easier. As his finger dipped into my channel, his thumb found my nub and started slowly rotating. Needing more friction, I began to move my hips around. This only made Lucius move faster. He must have sensed something inside of me as well, as just as I was about to come, he kissed me, taking any moan I would have with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly pulled his hand back and brought his fingers to his mouth, where he proceeded to lick them clean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Delicious. I can’t wait to taste you directly rather than just off my fingers,” he claimed, his eyes a deeper blue than I’ve ever seen them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was he turned on as well? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought as I glanced down at his crotch. His bulge was visible but Lucius looked like he would not be doing anything about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like some help with that problem?” I ask as I gesture to his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that I wouldn’t love a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I have taken up too much of your time tonight as it is. We should return to your studies,” Lucius sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I knew he was right, but at this moment, I no longer wanted to work on my assignments. I wanted to explore him. But, like the good student I was, I got back to work and just as curfew was about to begin, I finished my work for early next week. We walked together back to the common room holding hands and left with a brief kiss once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I did not see Lucius at all on Friday. He wasn’t at breakfast or dinner and I didn’t want to raise any more suspicion about what was happening between us by asking Draco where his father was. I could see Draco was watching me closely, but he never said anything to me. I wonder if he had told Lucius off and warned him away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling down, I went back to my room, only to find there was another person inside already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucius, how did you get in here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I overheard your password two nights ago. I knew it was late last night and I really didn't want to frighten you, but I wanted to be alone with you,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what would you do with me while you have me alone?” I ask looking deep into his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like to taste you. And, if you are willing, I would love to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This scared me a bit and I wondered what he wanted from this liaison. Was I just a way to pass his time while he was at Hogwarts and he didn’t care about me? Maybe he just thought Muggleborns were only there to use and leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucius, what is this between us?” I ask, hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we were enjoying each other’s company. What more do you think this is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you just here to see how far you can go, knowing I’m a virgin?” I question, looking at the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should leave. Thank you for making this clear to me,” I say as clearly as I can, knowing I’m about to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Malfoy, please leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned around not to watch him. After a few moments, I heard my door open, then close again. I glanced behind me to ensure he left before falling to my bed and crying. Of course, he wouldn’t be interested in me. I’m just a Muggleborn and a child yet and as I’ve been told, not that pretty either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometime later, there was a knock on my door. Wiping my eyes, I got up and answered my door, only to be confronted by Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go away, Draco.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. Come with me. I want to talk without prying ears,” Draco countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like to be left alone,” I try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, be stubborn,” he said as he came in and shut the door behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling out the chair at my desk, he sat down and waited for me to do the same. I sat on my bed and waited for him to begin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw my Father leave her a bit ago. Thinking he hurt you, I went after him,” Draco began. “I was surprised to see he looks similar to you. Do you want to tell me your side before I tell you why you’re crazy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not crazy. Your father all but said I was just a way to pass the time. I was foolish to fall for it,” I say, trying not to cry again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco moved from the chair to the bed, put his arm around me, and I dropped my head to his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Father is known for being an arse. But he always has respected women. When I first saw him paying attention to you, I warned him off. He explained to me how well Monday went for the two of you and he could see how brilliant you are. I suspect he wasn’t able to articulate what he was thinking,” Draco explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he finds me brilliant. I’m nothing special to look at and I can’t see how any man would find me attractive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is so much wrong with that statement. And what have you and Father been up to?” Draco exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really want to know? I snogged him on Wednesday,” I teased, not wanting to share more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I suspect more, but I don’t need to hear about it. Father doesn’t show affection easily. But if he has made any advances, he is sincere,” said Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m a Muggleborn. I’ve heard rumors we’re only good for one thing; one thing that you wouldn’t do with a proper Pureblood lady,” I say quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you hear that?” Draco asked, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Molly Weasley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish you would have found better friends sooner. That was maybe the case in the 1950s, but today, even Pureblood witches have sex before marriage. And although my Father is quite old-fashioned, if he was pursuing you romantically, he means it,” Draco offers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, if I attempted to have more with your Father than just this week, would you be okay with that? I have come to enjoy your friendship. And I feel if you abandon me, so will Daphne,” I question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you would be good for him. I know he is changing and you will challenge him. Although, if things get serious, don’t expect me to call you mum,” Draco jokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco gives me a side hug before he gets up to leave. Before opening the door, he turns and says, “I don’t know who damaged your self-esteem, but when you aren’t lecturing, you are a very beautiful woman. It’s only when you would harp on after your point is made that you lose your attractiveness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t help, Draco.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are very beautiful. And any man who can’t see that isn’t worth your time. Remember that,” Draco offers before leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now what to do with this information? I may have just ruined a relationship before it really started. I had enjoyed the time I had spent with Lucius this week. He made me think about things differently but never made me feel like I didn’t know something. And he did make me feel beautiful. I hadn’t felt that way since Fourth Year and the Yule Ball.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An idea began to form in my head. With Daphne’s help, I would be able to accomplish this. I could only hope it wouldn’t be too late. With a plan in place, I went to bed, not knowing how late the following night would be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following morning, I caught Daphne after breakfast to see if she would help me get ready. As Daphne was also meeting her sister to get ready, I was welcome to come along. It was an afternoon of buffing, polishing, and learning some new cosmetic charms that would easily work into a daily routine if I wanted. My hair had been tamed ever so slightly, but still fell down my back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About half-an-hour before the doors were set to open, I went to my room to get dressed. As a last-minute decision, I chose to change the color of my dress from a cerulean to a silver-blue color. Almost an exact match to Lucius’s eyes. And Draco’s, but he should know it’s not for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I waited until the doors should open before leaving my room. Draco and Daphne were waiting in the common room to walk with me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Granger, you know I’m with Daphne. Although, that dress is gorgeous. If Father doesn’t fall all over you, you are welcome to join us,” Draco said with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco!,” Daphne exclaimed. “Hermione, you look lovely and I love what you did with the dress. The blue it was before was beautiful on you but this is a great statement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I hope Lucius will still be willing to talk with me. If not, I’m crashing your date,” I joke, knowing I’ll be leaving early if Lucius doesn’t want anything to do with me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We walk down to the Great Hall together and see the decorations for the first time. The long house tables have been replaced by round tables that seat eight. We find an empty table to sit at, knowing dinner will be served first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shortly after sitting, I got my first surprise of the evening. Harry, with Ginny on his arm, and Ron, with an unknown blonde on his arm, joined our table with Ron sitting to my right. I had not heard from either of them since September First when I left for Hogwarts. The last seat at the table was not filled until right before dinner was served when Lucius joined the table, sitting to my left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, Death Eater’s aren’t welcome here,” Ron called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ronald! You know Lucius has been pardoned and is helping the Ministry,” I chided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Ministry didn’t know what they were doing here. I bet he bought his way out,” Ron shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucius, come with me, we’ll find another table,” I state as I stand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Miss Granger, I can handle this boy’s prejudice. Those who know the truth know how wrong he is,” Lucius said in an even tone as he grabs my hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner ends up being a stilted affair. Not much conversation is exchanged and Ron and Harry both shoot glares at Lucius. As the main course is served, I feel Lucius’s hand land on my thigh. Knowing he’s there and still willing to sit by me and touch me is heartwarming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As dessert is being served, Minister Kingsley gets up to give a speech. I tune out the bits about the changes to Hogwarts that have been made and what needs to be done still. I started listening again when Kingsley said he had a special part in the evening as well. He called Ron, Harry, and myself to the head table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is my great honor to bestow a great honor on these three today. The work they did over the past year made it so we could be here in peace today. I am happy to award them each with an Order of Merlin, First Class. And, as of Tuesday’s Wizengamot session, I can announce these awards come with seats in the Wizengamot and a monetary award as well,” Kingsley stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he was speaking, Headmistress McGonagall came along and pinned the medals to the boy’s lapels and the top of my dress. The room broke out into applause as soon as Kingsley was done speaking. The three of us made it back to the table where they were still standing and clapping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Miss Granger,” Lucius said as he bowed to me. “Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, congratulations as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lucius,” I say with a blush. Ron and Harry act like they didn’t hear him at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A string quartet began playing in a corner and several high-up Ministry Officials began the dancing. Other couples started filling in as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Granger, would you join me for a dance?” Lucius asked, sounding a bit uncertain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be happy to join you, Lucius,” I say reaching out for his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mione, you can’t dance with him. He’ll hurt you,” Ron called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ronald Weasley! You are not my keeper. I may dance with whomever I want to,” I bite out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are my fiance. And I say you can’t dance with him,” Ron argues. His date doesn’t seem happy to hear this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is news to me. Last I heard, you needed ‘time to find yourself.’ This meant we are not together,” I argue, taking Lucius’s hand and walking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius takes me into his arms like we had done this many times before. It felt right to be here with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was a bit worried you wouldn’t want to see me at all after how I acted last night,” I admit as we start another song together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A part of me thought you wouldn’t care to be around me. Draco had a bit of a chat with me this morning again after last night’s misunderstanding,” Lucius said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no! Please tell me he hasn’t embarrassed me,” I cry out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, nothing of the sort. He did explain how we haven’t quite talked through what is between us. I do apologize for not being able to tell you how I feel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Lucius. I wasn’t clear either. I have been told I can be stubborn at times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stubborn I can handle. I worry you’ll run one day and I’ll lose any chance at seeing what there is between us,” Lucius said looking in my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to see where this goes as well,” I say, smiling back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We dance to another song before we take a break to get something to drink. While I wait at the table. While I wait, I sense someone coming up behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, dear. How could you do this to my Ronald? And to be talking with the likes of him. You know his past and what he has done to my family,” a sharp voice spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned around and saw Molly Weasley standing there with Lucius coming behind her. He raised his eyebrow to see if he should intervene. I shake my head briefly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Mrs. Weasley. I am not sure what you are talking about with Ronald. As for Mr. Malfoy, I find that if you would try to get to know him now, you would see he’s a different person than he was even several months ago,” I state, calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Ron are meant for each other. He told us he plans to marry you and you agreed,” Molly cries hysterically. “As for Lucius Malfoy, he is only using you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have never agreed to anything Mrs. Weasley. And how could a nineteen-year-old girl be of any use to a man of Mr. Malfoy’s statue?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve told you how men like him see girls like you. They only want one thing. And it’s not proper for a woman to give that away until she’s married,” Molly said indignantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrs. Weasley, you may want to have that same conversation with Ginny. It seems like she is giving it away, as you say, to Harry,” I shoot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are almost engaged as well. That is not an issue. And mark my words, he still thinks of you as that dirty word and is only with you to not sully the reputation of a Pureblood,” Molly said with a huff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrs. Weasley, if I didn’t know any better, I would think you are jealous of me. Did Lucius not pay any attention to you at school and now you can’t stand that he is paying attention to someone else,” I question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I see Lucius nod behind her as her face turned red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you! And that is none of your business. Stay away from him. And know that once you are through at Hogwarts, you shall be married to Ronald and become a proper housewife,” Molly almost shouts and she turns to leave, almost knocking into Lucius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dare say you are wrong again, Molly Weasley. If I hear as much as a peep that you are bothering Miss Granger, I will see that you pay for what you did all those years ago,” Lucius proclaims in a harsh tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly ashens as she moves away from the table quickly. It was quite comical to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me you don’t believe a word that woman says,” Lucius questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may have, had I not spoken with Draco last evening. He told me a bit of your past and to never expect him to call me mum,” I say with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This causes Lucius to laugh. I dance with Draco and Neville, who had come with his Grandmother, before finding Lucius again. At this point, I was ready to leave for the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucius, may we leave? I would like to be alone with you,” I whisper in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Miss Granger? Whatever will people say?” Lucius says with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I am a lucky witch,” I say with a wink as I stand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius takes my hand and I lead him out of the Great Hall. I have a specific place in mind and I can only hope I can think when we get there. He seemed confused when we passed the third floor which would have led to the Eighth Year rooms. We continued on to the seventh floor where I let go of Lucius’s hand and went to the canvas of Barnabas the Barmy and pace back and forth three times. I was very hopeful I had gotten this right. When the door appeared, I took Lucius’s hand and we walked it. It was exactly how I had remembered the room in Paris I had stayed in with my parents before the start of Sixth Year, which was also their twentieth anniversary. They had spent a bit more for a suite type room and I remembered loving how the master bedroom looked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this room? I don’t recall Hogwarts having a room like this,” Lucius said in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shed his robe and placed it over the chair as he began to explore the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the Room of Requirement or the Come and Go Room. It can be anything you want as long as you can picture what you want,” I respond, as I watch him walk around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you thought of this room and then it appeared. What else have you had this room become?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucius, is this really what you want to talk about right now?” I ask with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have another idea of what we could be doing?” he countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After my outburst last night, I figured I would have to be very clear about what I wanted. And right now, I really wanted Lucius. Preferably naked and over me. I slowly pushed him back to the bed. When his legs met the edge, I pushed a bit more to get him to sit. Hiking up my dress, I straddled him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Miss Granger. This is a bit forward, don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was foolish last night. I should have heard you out rather than kicking you out. I want you Lucius; in every way possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius’s eye went a deep blue color as he moved in to take my lips. Gripping me ever so slightly, he rolled us onto the bed. Although we were both still fully dressed, there was a hint of what to come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand slowly moved up my bare leg before skimming over the top of my knickers. A light chuckle escaped Lucius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dear, what are you wearing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s called a thong. Do proper witches not wear these?” I ask coyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t say I’ve had the pleasure to see this type of knicker before. May I see them?” Lucius asked as he came in for another kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pushed him back a bit to stand and pull at the side zipper. Letting the dress fall, I showed him the lingerie I had chosen to go under this dress, both had the color changed to match the dress. The lace demi-cup bra did little to hide my erect nipples and the gusset of my thong was already soaked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are absolutely stunning, Hermione,” he says as his eyes travel over my body. “And every witch should own a pair of knickers like these.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m feeling a bit underdressed at the moment. Will you take off your shirt and trousers?” I ask shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smirk, Lucius stands and slowly removes his cuff links before he starts to unbutton his shirt. Each one reveals more of his smooth chest to me. As he reaches his pants, he takes the time to undo his belt and pull it through the loops before undoing the button and zipper. He returned to his shirt and undid the remaining buttons. There was a sparse covering of hair leading from his navel to under the tops of his pants. He shrugs out of his shirt before he eases his pants over his hips and lets them fall to the ground. Clearly shown through his tight boxer-briefs was the outline of his large cock with a spot that looked just a bit darker than the rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are quite the specimen as well, Lucius,” I say as I lick my lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This brings a smirk to his face as he comes to cup mine to snog me once more. Our bodies press together closely as my arms wrap around him. He guides me back to the bed without breaking our kiss and is once again laying over me. Now that we are not having to support ourselves, our hands begin to roam. His back is smooth and his arse is just as firm as it looked. But grabbing his arse caused him to buck into me a bit and we both moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands didn’t stay on my cheeks either. They cupped my breasts, tickled my sides, and grasped my backside as well. Frantic to feel like I had on Thursday, I swivel my hips against Lucius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you keep doing that, this will be over before we start,” Lucius warns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need more, Lucius. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I remove your knickers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Please,” I beg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I feel a loss as Lucius removes his body from mine, but his fingers loop under the band and slowly pull my knickers down my legs. With my leg near his mouth, he started kissing up my leg. It tickled when he got to my knee and made my breath hitch when he got to my upper thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I taste you?” Lucius asks in a deeper voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t stop, Lucius.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius starts slowly by kissing the rest of the way to my center. A light tongue licked around my outside lips before he delved in. This felt like heaven and I never wanted Lucius to stop. He alternated between licking me and nibbling on my clit. The sensation brought me a new feeling, a tight building in my lower abdomen. I had been able to create this alone once or twice before, but have never been able to turn off my brain to fully complete myself.  But Lucius was doing a great job of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Lucius, right there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I heard a faint chuckle as he continued to feast on me. He brought me to the high I have achieved before but never crested but the way he made me feel kept thoughts of homework and offing evil wizards out of my mind and on the sensations happening. The build got stronger and tighter and snapped. What a feeling. And I wanted it again and soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucius, oh, Lucius! That was amazing,” I huff out, trying to catch my breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at me while licking his fingers clean, “There is more where that came from. And you are absolutely delicious. I could feast on you all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came up and laid next to me. Turning my head slightly, he kissed me deeply and I could taste myself on his lips. I wasn’t sure if I cared for that flavor, but I loved snogging Lucius, so I could deal with it. His hands roamed my sides and skimmed the back of my bra. Confused, he broke the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you work this contraption? There should be a clasp back here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I giggled and reached between us to open my bra for him. Lucius’s eyes went straight to my chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are gorgeous. Am I allowed to touch you?” Lucius asked in a husky voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Lucius. You can touch me everywhere and anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may come to regret that when I try to cup that lovely arse in the middle of Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade,” he said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are too much of a gentleman to do that in an openly public space,” I tease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shall see. You are a delight and I want to keep you on your toes,” he said, still smirking. “How are you feeling so far?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel happy and lazy all at the same time. You know how to make a girl feel good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you in a hurry to get back to your dorm room? How would you feel about trying more?” Lucius asked hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No rush. What do you have in mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I make love to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to make love to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Miss Granger. I am besotted with you and would like nothing more than to make love to you. But I understand if you want to wait,” Lucius said looking deep into my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could hear the truth in his words. I had no reason for still being a virgin other than a lack of opportunity and the want to be with someone like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Running my fingers up his abdomen, I looked him in the eyes and said, “Yes, Lucius. Make love to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was all Lucius needed. He waved his hand over my lower abdomen twice. This caught my curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucius, what was that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A mild pain relief spell so I don’t hurt you too much and a contraceptive spell. It would be bad manners to get you pregnant outside of a formal commitment,” he says with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius stood for a moment and pulled down his boxer-briefs and I saw him fully naked for the first time. How was he going to fit into me? Having had a peak earlier in the week, I knew he was thick but to see him fully erect was a different thing altogether. But I trusted him, so I knew I was going to have a good experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius took a single finger to wipe along my lower lips again to ensure I was still wet and ready for him. He smirked with what he felt and moved in to kiss me again. His hand came up to my hip and tipped the side up to line up with him. Slowly, he pushed into me. A sharp pain cut through me and I cried out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So sorry, darling. It will only pinch the once and it should subside momentarily,” Lucius said frozen over me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was correct, the pain subsided very quickly. “Lucius, I need you to move,” I beg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking into my eyes to see if I was being truthful. He slowly began to move in and out of me. Over time, he started to speed up. A thin layer of sweat gathered on my brow and our bodies seemed to slip around a bit. I felt the bubble of excitement snap again and felt Lucius even more in my channel as I clenched around him. He slowed slightly to let me ride out my orgasm before gathering speed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you come one more time for me, dear,” Lucius said a bit breathless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I don’t know. I’ve never tried to come more than once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you can. Let’s try,” he says with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And try he does. His speed picks up once again and he takes my legs to hook around his hips, driving him deeper within me and while he snogged me, he rubbed against my clit. This was such a heavenly feeling and I could feel another orgasm building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucius, I’m close,” I cry out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sped up once again and snaked a hand down to rub my clit as well. I bubbled over again and cried out. Just as I finished, I felt a hot spurt enter me. Lucius slowed and collapsed down next to me, smiling at me. He pulled me over to him to rest under his chin and cuddle to his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of silence and getting our breath back, I said, “That was better than I could ever imagine it would be. Is it always like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, my dear. And no, I have never had it feel that good either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you were married for so long!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I tell you a secret? Narcissa never came back to my bed after Draco was born. And while she took a lover, it has been me and my hand for far too many years,” Lucius said with a sad smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you looked like the perfect family unit when out in public.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All a show. Narcissa couldn’t stand me and did everything she could to make me miserable. That included having her lover traipse through the Manor while Draco was here. I spent too much time in my office to avoid them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco attempted to explain, but why didn’t you take a lover as well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Malfoy marriage vows include a fidelity charm for the husband. A many times great-grandmother saw how her intended’s father acted and wanted nothing of it. The vows have been there ever since. And even if they weren’t, it’s not fair to lead someone on when it would be just as easy to end the relationship so there is no infidelity. When my father was alive, he was against divorce. When the Dark Lord returned, it was easier to remain together for Draco than separate. Although, she was the one who offered Draco to him. Had I been there I never would have allowed it,” Lucius said with much disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean you would be faithful to me if we pursued something?” I ask meekly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most ardently. You captured my attention your fifth year in the Department of Mysteries but the bravery you showed this past spring is what made me lose faith in everything I was taught and I wanted to know you better. Even if friendship was all I could have, I wanted it and to learn to be better. See what the rest of the world outside of magical cities has to offer. And my hope, after this week, was you would be by my side and we could take on the world together,” Lucius admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Mr. Malfoy?” I question with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do believe that is my line. Yes, I want you as long as you’ll have me. I found you are everything I could ever want in a partner; intelligent, articulate, and not afraid to tell me off. Your beauty is just the crown on top. Together, we can do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything?” I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would really like to have sex with you again. I found this book in my parent’s house while I was cleaning it and some of the positions in it looked like fun,” I said as innocently as I could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me another ten minutes and I’m all yours. You will have to remember, I’m not a teen boy any longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re much better,” I say with a smile as I lean up to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Less than ten minutes later Lucius is entering me again and we continue this pattern of cuddling and having sex well into the early morning. Surprisingly, we find fresh clothes for us laid out in the seating area when we finally wake. Teasing touches and lingering kisses hold us in the room so long we miss breakfast but are in time for lunch. Hand in hand, we walk into the Great Hall and take a seat at the Eighth Year table next to Draco and Daphne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Granger, I don’t know if our friendship can withstand this,” Draco teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hush, Draco. It’s not like I’m going to tell you all the fun details,” I say with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take them,” Daphne adds in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius just laughs. “Draco, I understand this may be odd for you, but please be nice. Hermione could use some friends who won’t drag her down and I feel you and Miss Greengrass will be perfect. Intellectually, speaking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been perfectly nice to Granger since the first week back,” Draco huffed. “But I agree, she needs smarter friends. Daphne and I would be happy to continue to work on homework together. I even have an idea for what to do to the Weasel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” “Really, Draco.” Lucius and I say at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, I think you are much too old to be name-calling,” Lucius interjects. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the name fits Ronald perfectly. What did you have in mind?” I asked, excited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius chuckles softly and shakes his head but lets Draco spell out how he plans to have Ronald get caught cheating as Draco saw at the Ball. Lunch goes by too quickly and it is time for Lucius to return home. I walked with him to the Headmistress’s office where he will floo home from. His hand grasped in mine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a Hogsmeade weekend in two weeks’ time, if you want to have lunch together,” I offer, not sure how we will continue with me still in school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what if I want to see you before then?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I think that will be up to the Headmistress if she allows you back in the school or for me to leave the grounds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucius, you haven’t told the poor girl yet?” Headmistress McGonagall’s voice cuts in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor McGonagall,” I cry out attempting to step away from Lucius. He didn’t let me go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Granger, I have known all week what was going on between the two of you. You are an adult and will be treated as such. We only request the Eighth Years follow the rules for the younger students,” she stated. “As for you Lucius, we would be happy if you are willing to take the job. Horace has been wanting to retire since Albus died but knew he was safer at Hogwarts than out there. But no playing favorites with Draco and Hermione. If I have to grade their work myself, I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned to Lucius, “You’re staying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am. I am great with potions and see there could be improvements to the current teaching. Horace lacks the skills he had when I was a student. But this will be my only year as it gives Minerva a chance to find a replacement but still have the students taught.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what will the others say? We can’t be together if you’re my professor,” I say, horrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Granger, no one has a problem with this. Pomona told us all at the staff meeting on Friday when we also decided to hire Lucius. And it’s not like he will be the one proctoring your N.E.W.T exam so there will be a partial judge as to how well you do. I just request that if you are staying in his room, please be there before the curfew starts and not sneak out in the middle of the night,” Professor McGonagall states. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blush at this and look at Lucius. An amused smirk brightens his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no. I still have to pass my N.E.W.T.s. I will not be moving in with you,” I said as sternly as I can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe just the weekends then? But you do know how well we get your assignments done,” Lucius jokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Headmistress McGonagall shakes her head and walks back up to her office, leaving Lucius and me to wander to his new quarters. It looks like Professor Slughorn had been residing elsewhere in the castle as the room was bare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you disappointed, Hermione? Should I have told you last night?” Lucius asks, sounding unsure of himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Lucius. I am happy we get this time now to get to know each other better. But I do mean it, I will not be spending the night here every night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound like you won’t be here, though. I can live with that,” he says with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does Draco know you’re staying?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told him yesterday morning while you were preparing for the ball. He’s happy there will be a competent instructor once again as he wants to do well on his N.E.W.T.s as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy you’re staying. But what are you hoping to get out of being here?” I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to be productive. I want to be away from the awful mausoleum of a house. And most importantly, I want a chance to get to know you better and see where we could go as a couple,” Lucius offered with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Mr. Malfoy. Is that all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may also want to have some fun playing Professor and Student with you. And now I have a classroom in which to do that. Say you’ll be mine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pretend to think about it for a moment. “I suppose that would be acceptable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was going to be an interesting rest of the year.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>